Two Spies And A Baby
by Marymel
Summary: Slightly AU, and set about a year before the 2016 MacGyver premiere. Jack's brother Nick visits...and Mac and Jack babysit baby Finn.


**Baby Finn is my original character, but I don't own CSI or MacGyver.**

 **No new MacGyver tonight, so I thought it would be a good time to post my very first crossover story!** **Takes place about a year before the 2016 reboot begins!**

 **For kr3ativ23. I really like your story Mistaken Identity (I hope you finish it!). And I thought it would be cool to have a story where Nick Stokes and Jack Dalton really are twins. If you haven't read my CSI stories, I am keeping Nick in Vegas. You MacGyver fans might want to read my story Finn and all stories with the baby boy. Anyway...I thought it would be cool to have a story where Nick comes to LA to visit his twin brother and introduce him to his baby son. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Mac had just finished putting dishes in the dishwasher when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller ID. "What's up, Jack?" Mac said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey," the Texan said. "My brother's in town. Open up!"

"Oh, yeah," Mac said. "You said he has a conference." He remembered meeting Jack's twin brother, a CSI in Vegas, years before. And he knew they had different last names since Jack changed his to protect his family.

"Anyway," Jack continued. "We're here, and, uh...it's a first trip to LA."

Mac narrowed his eyebrows as he walked to the door. "Jack, I've met your brother. He's been here before." Mac opened the door and found himself facing Jack and his twin...and a baby boy in Jack's brother's arms.

Jack smiled at Mac's confusion. "Nick's been here before," Jack said. He gestured to the baby boy in his brother's arms. " _He_ hasn't."

"What?" Mac said. "Nick...what the...?"

"Well," Jack began. "When a man and a woman..."

"I know that!" Mac said with a playful scowl to Jack.

Nick Stokes laughed softly. "Angus MacGyver, I want you to meet my son. This is Finn."

Mac couldn't help but smile at the baby boy, who gave Mac a smile of his own. "Hey," Mac said. "How's it going, kiddo?"

"Jack, are you sure it's not a problem?" Nick asked his twin.

"Naw," Jack replied. "You're only going to be gone a couple of hours."

Mac looked from Finn to Jack. "What?"

"I've got to get to a conference," Nick explained. "So...Jack offered to babysit."

Mac raised his eyebrow at his best friend. "Seriously?"

"Look," Jack began. "I haven't seen Nick in a long time. Plus I get to hang out with this little dude." Jack held his nephew's hand, and the baby boy smiled up at the mirror image of his father.

Nick took the bag off his shoulder and handed it to Jack. "Everything's in here. And he probably will go down for a nap in an hour or so." He skeptically looked at his twin. "You sure about this?"

Jack smirked. "Do you have another choice?"

"Hmm..." Nick said. He held his son up and looked in his eyes. "You're going to stay with your Uncle Jack and Uncle Mac for a little while. Now I trust the house will still be standing when I get back."

"We'll be fine," Jack assured him. He smiled at Finn. "Won't we, dude?" Finn smiled.

Nick hugged his son. "You be good, Finney. I love you." He kissed Finn's forehead and handed him to Jack. "Thanks again."

"We'll be fine," Jack assured him. "Go!"

Nick smiled and kissed Finn's cheek. He smiled at Mac. "Try not to let him trash the house."

"Finn's going to be fine," Jack insisted.

"I meant you," Nick said to Jack. "I love you, Finney!" Nick laughed at Jack's scowl as he got in his car and left for the Forensics Conference.

Finn simply looked as his father drove off. He began to cry softly. "Hey, now," Jack said as he gently rocked his nephew. "It's okay."

Mac took the diaper bag from Jack, still not quite believing he got roped into babysitting. He shut the door as Jack walked into the living room with the baby boy. "So...Nick got married?" Mac asked. He didn't notice if Jack's brother was wearing a wedding ring.

"No," Jack said quietly as he looked at his nephew. "Finn's mom was a CSI he worked with, Julie Finlay?"

Mac thought for a moment. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Jack gently rocked his nephew. "CSI, attacked by the brother of the Gig Harbor Killer?"

Mac's eyes widened. "Oh, wow." He walked over and rubbed the now calmer baby's back.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Nick told me she didn't know about this little dude until it was almost too late. He didn't even know he was going to be a dad until she..."

Mac smiled sadly at the baby boy. "Wow. You've been through a lot, huh?" Finn surprised Mac by reaching for him. Mac was surprised, but took the baby boy. "Hey," he said softly.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the sight of his nephew with his best friend. He set the diaper bag down and went to the kitchen.

Mac smiled at the baby boy as he sat down on his couch. "It's okay," Mac said softly. He gently brushed Finn's hair with his hand. He smiled sadly. "You've been through a lot, huh?" Finn gazed at Mac. The blond smiled at the little boy.

Jack came in and smiled at the sight of Mac with his baby nephew. "Yeah," Jack said as he set his bottle of water on the table. "A few months ago, Nick called and said, and I quote, 'you'll never guess what happened.' Then he moved the camera and...there he was."

Both men smiled. Then Finn reached over and knocked Jack's water bottle onto Mac's cell phone. Jack grabbed the bottle, but not before a big splash of water landed on the device. "Dude, your house is not childproof," Jack said.

"Says the man who has a Japanese sword in his living room," Mac said as he comforted Finn, who cried softly.

"It's okay," Jack assured his baby nephew. "It okay?" Jack asked as Mac examined his phone.

Mac groaned as he looked at his phone. "There's some rice in the cabinet. Could you put it in a bowl with this?" Mac asked as he tried to take his phone apart with one hand.

Jack took the phone and headed for the kitchen. Finn stopped fussing and curiously looked at his babysitter. "Ah," he cooed softly.

Mac couldn't help but smile. "It's okay," he whispered to the baby boy. "I can fix it." He was rewarded with a smile from Finn. Mac smiled back. "You know...you and I have something in common. I miss my mom, too."

Finn looked at Mac like he was listening intently.

"I guess it's different," Mac said as he rubbed Finn's back. "I have some memories of my mom. From what your Uncle Jack said...you never knew yours. I'm sorry about that."

Finn softly patted Mac's shoulder as if to say _it's okay_.

Mac smiled softly. "But you've got a big family that loves you. I can tell your Uncle Jack loves you."

Jack smiled when he returned and found Mac having a heart-to-heart talk with his nephew. "He's my little dude," he said.

Mac smiled, then frowned. "Right now, your little dude needs his diaper changed."

"Ugh," Jack groaned. He got a diaper from Finn's bag.

Mac looked around as he took the diaper. "There's a little blanket on the washing machine. I can put it under..."

"Got it, " Jack said as he got the blanket from the laundry. He set the blanket on the couch and Mac gently laid Finn down.

Both men couldn't help the groans when Mac got Finn's diaper off. Jack raised an eyebrow when he saw Finn smile. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Finn giggled.

Mac had to laugh. Jack groaned as Mac cleaned Finn. "I'll tell ya, I think dealing with crime scenes for so long, my brother's used to bad smells."

"Lucky him," Mac said sarcastically. He changed Finn and took the soiled diaper to the trash.

Finn fussed softly. "Aw, it's all right," Jack whispered as he lifted his nephew into a hug. Jack hummed a little song and Finn smiled up at his uncle.

Jack smiled at his baby nephew. "Yeah," he whispered. He was loving the moment. He continued to sing softly as Finn smiled and nestled in Jack's arms.

Mac couldn't help but smile as he watched Jack with the baby. There was something right about Jack with the baby in his arms. The elder agent honestly looked happy with Finn.

Jack glanced up and saw Mac watching him with the baby. "Hey," he whispered.

"He looks happy," Mac said, gesturing to the sleepy baby.

Jack smiled at his now sleeping nephew. "Yeah. Looks like he's a Beatles fan."

"Nothing wrong with that," Mac said. Jack tried to lay Finn on the couch, but the baby boy whined. "Hey," Jack whispered. "It's okay."

Mac took an old clock and put it in Finn's teddy bear. He and Jack smiled at the sight of the sleeping baby. "The clock in the teddy bear, it sounds like a heartbeat," Mac explained.

Jack laughed softly. "Mac, he's not a puppy."

"I know, " Mac said. "But he won't think he's alone."

Both men just watched baby Finn sleep. "You know," Jack whispered. "You were a pro, taking care of Finn."

Mac smiled. "Me? You were a natural."

Finn dozed as his babysitters cleaned up a bit. He woke up after about twenty minutes and looked around. Finn frowned and whimpered until he saw Jack and Mac. "Hey, kiddo," Jack whispered. Finn reached for his uncle. "Hey, sleepyhead," Jack said as he rubbed Finn's back.

"Did Nick pack him any food," Mac asked.

"Yeah," Jack said. He pointed to Finn's diaper bag in a chair. "There's some applesauce Nick says he likes."

Mac retrieved the baby food and Jack sat at the kitchen table with Finn in his lap. "You hungry, dude?" Jack asked his baby nephew. Finn sleepily smiled up at his uncle.

Mac got a spoon and put a small bite of applesauce on it. Finn ate almost the whole jar before Mac took him from Jack.

The Texan narrowed his eyes at the blond. "Do you have a clean dish towel or something?"

"Yeah," Mac said. "Wh-" Before he could ask, Finn spit up applesauce on his shoulder. Mac grimaced as Jack pursed his lips to avoid laughing.

"I'm not laughing," Jack said. "Only because he peed on me last night after he got a bath."

"Thank you," Mac said. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Finn smiling innocently on his lap. "You didn't plan that at all, huh?" Mac asked as he tickled Finn's belly. Both men smiled as the baby boy laughed.

"Here," Jack said as he took his nephew. "If you want to go change..."

"Yeah," Mac said. He pulled his shirt over his head as he went to his room.

Jack stood and held Finn close as he hummed another little song. He smiled as the baby giggled. "Yeah, you love hanging out with your Uncle Jack, huh?" Finn patted Jack's shoulder and smiled.

Mac smiled as he returned in a clean shirt. "I'd say he loves his uncle."

A warm smile crossed Jack's face. "You know...I came close to having a family. I ever tell you about that?"

"No," Mac said as he shook his head. "What happened?"

Jack sighed. "Long story short: her ex came back. I thought it would be best to leave her and her daughter."

Mac frowned. "Sorry."

"Yeah," Jack said. He rubbed Finn's back as the baby smiled at his uncle. "I thought I had something special a couple of times, but..." Jack sighed. He looked in his nephew's eyes. He couldn't help but feel loved when he looked at the innocent baby. "Who knows?" Jack asked with a crooked smile. "Maybe someday..." Finn smiled at Jack, bringing a happy smile to the agent. Jack glanced at Mac. "How 'bout you?"

Mac shrugged. "To be honest...yeah, I've thought about it. I guess...I guess it's in the back of my mind." He smiled when Finn gave him a big, toothless smile.

"I don't know," Jack said. "Think it'll ever happen for either of us?"

A thoughtful smile came to Mac's face. "Maybe. But right now...I think Finn's pretty happy."

Finn responded by smiling at his uncle. Jack playfully tossed Finn into the air and caught him, causing Finn's laughter to fill the house. It brought smiles to Mac and Jack as well.

Mac and Jack spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Finn. They ended up sitting on the floor tossing a soft ball back and forth with Finn. They loved hearing Finn's laughter as they played. The guys had to admit they were having fun.

They were enjoying playing with Finn so much they didn't hear Nick's car pull up in the driveway. The CSI came in and smiled when he saw his twin and the blond playing with his baby son. Jack looked up and smiled when he saw his brother. "Hey!" Mac turned and smiled at Nick.

Finn looked up and smiled happily when he saw his father. The three men laughed softly when they saw the baby boy smile and happily reach for his father. Nick smiled as he lifted Finn in his arms. "Hey, Finney," Nick said. "You have fun?" Finn smiled and laughed.

Nick glanced at Mac. "That's not the shirt you were wearing earlier," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no big deal," Mac said. He smiled at the sweet baby.

"I'm really sorry this was so short notice," Nick told Mac.

"Aw," Mac said as he smiled at Finn. "He's a great kid. We had a good time."

"Yeah," Jack added. "This little dude was great." He smiled as he held his nephew's hand. Finn smiled at his father's twin.

Nick couldn't help but smile as he watched Finn with the two. "Well...I really appreciate this. And I think Finney does, too." Finn responded by smiling and saying, "Ooh!"

Mac and Jack laughed. "Seriously," Jack said. "He was great."

"Aw," Nick said as he held Finn close.

"Look," Mac said. "If you want, I was going to fix some lunch. You're welcome to stay."

"Sure," Nick replied. He smiled at his son. "Whaddya think, Finney? You wanna hang out with Uncle Jack and Uncle Mac a little longer?"

"Ah!" Finn said as he smiled at Jack.

"I think that's a yes," Jack said with a laugh.

Nick carried Finn into the kitchen as Mac got some bread and fixings for sandwiches. Jack and Mac smiled at the sight of the CSI talking to his baby son. It was clear they loved each other very much.

"So Jack," Nick said as he sat down. "Ever think about one of these for yourself?" He bounced Finn on his knee and the baby boy laughed loudly.

Jack and Mac shared a thoughtful smile. "I don't know," Jack said. "Maybe someday. But for now..." he sat down and tickled Finn's tummy. "I'm happy to spend time with my little dude."

"Me too," Mac said.

Nick smiled at his brother and friend. "I don't know what I would do without this little guy."

Mac smiled and thoughtfully said, "Maybe someday. But I think he's happy with Uncle Jack and Uncle Mac. Right?"

"Ah!" Finn said with a big smile.

 **The End.**

 **And after Mac took apart so many of Jack's phones, I couldn't resist doing a little damage to his phone in the story!**


End file.
